<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he looks just like her by gumdroppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359404">he looks just like her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdroppy/pseuds/gumdroppy'>gumdroppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>he looks just like her [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Kinda, M/M, Yandere, hes very creepy thats the whole premise, kaldur is very not good in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdroppy/pseuds/gumdroppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bart's hair is red.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Wally West, Bart Allen/Kaldur'ahm, Kaldur'ahm/Tula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>he looks just like her [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he looks just like her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i completely blacked out writing this i have had writers block so hard this happened so easy and i havent written young justice since i was fifteen anyway have some creepy shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His hair is red. People will call it auburn, someone once called it brown, but it’s red. It’s red. Maybe not as red as his older cousin’s, but it’s red-- Kaldur remembers with striking, blinding clarity the mission where the sun caught in that unruly, curly hair and illuminated it like a torch set aflame, turned it that beautiful, blazing red. The kind of red that is supported by its surroundings, not undercut by the blue-green of the ocean-- Kaldur’s heart stopped when he considered that that would be how Tula's hair looked, on the surface. The blues had always made it look almost brown, but it was red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart hadn’t noticed Kaldur staring, so he didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes had been so blue they might as well have been as green as Bart’s are. Just as bright and big and he bats his lashes just the same, and Kaldur wonders if his eyes would look blue like hers underwater. Bart is sitting on the couch at the base. He’s playing a handheld video game and he looks bored. His fluffy hair cascades like it’s underwater around his face, resting feather-light and haphazard against the bridge of his freckled nose. He doesn’t see Kaldur staring, so Kaldur doesn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dresses different than Tula did. His hoodies swallow him up, hoodies stolen from his cousin or from Blue Beetle or from Robin, and occasionally one of his own that is still too big for him, shrouding his petite hands to his knuckles. He’s so incredibly small, his toes curling in his socks against the couch cushions, his jeans managing to fit his pretty legs where they’re pulled up and leaning against the armrest. Tula dressed in so little. Every contour of her body visible at any given time. Bart’s body is a mystery, in his civvies. Which is why Kaldur is always dying to get a look at him when he’s in costume-- the spandex hugs him so tight, showing off the curve of his tiny waist, the nothingness of his little chest-- Tula was flat, too. So small. So was she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart looks up at him through those thick lashes. Kaldur’s heart stops, and the world stops, and for a moment he is suspended as though encased in resin. And then Bart cocks his head, pokes his tongue out, and his gaze falls back upon his game undisturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His toes uncurl in his socks. Kaldur feels a very familiar emotion, an achingly familiar emotion-- he wants to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all. Just a kiss. Just one. Bart is barely thirteen, and that just hurts more-- Kaldur’s fondest memories of Tula are from their childhood. He remembers when she was barely thirteen and he felt these same feelings, when he wanted to lay his hands on her and feel her soft skin, when he wanted to press his lips on hers, on her neck and her chest and lower, and lower, and lower. The emotions were clumsy and awkward and frightening and aching, just as they are now. It’s all the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's like he's gone back in time, and he can't help but indulge the feeling. He can't bring himself to do anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no reason for Kaldur to be standing in the hallway of the dorms. No reason except to act casual as Bart walks by in his pajamas after a shower. Too-big t-shirt and little boyshorts, his socks on. He doesn’t notice Kaldur staring as he passes him, too caught up in a yawn as he rubs at his eyes. His hair is wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur follows him with his eyes all the way down the hall, trying and failing to keep his eyes from flickering down to the curve of his ass as he walks, unhidden by his tight underwear. He’d do the same with Tula, when they were younger, before she informed him of his lack of a chance and before she died, and he’d always look away quickly and curse himself and feel ashamed. But he’s older now, and tired, and in no small amount of pain-- he doesn’t have it in him to feel ashamed. He doesn’t have it in him to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only turns away when the door to Bart's room closes with him securely behind it. He feels dreamy, wistful, a particular sense of longing kissing at his senses. And then he turns to leave, and he locks eyes with Wally West.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur’ahm has seen his friend angry many times. He’s a hothead, he always has been, him and Artemis both. He’s seen him blow his fuse too many times to count. He's seen him flushed and shouting and pouting like a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is too level when he says, “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur, to his credit, is speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s speechless as Wally turns and moves towards the elevator and he’s speechless as he follows him. The ride from the dorm floor to the roof is short, curt-- polite of the elevator, really. The night air dulls out Wally’s hair when they step out into it. Dulls out everything about him. When he turns around all of his features look dark, his eyes especially-- they look almost black. It’s enough for Kaldur to forget that they’re green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I even have to say it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur swallows. The ocean glitters like broken glass over Wally's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Kaldur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wally, I--” His hands raise up in diplomacy, defense, and he keeps everything about his stance so passive, so neutral-- calming, hopefully, but from the flare in Wally’s eyes it doesn’t look like it’s working, “--I don’t know what this is about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally takes a step forward, and Kaldur takes one back. He's too slow, Wally's finger jabbing into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring at my </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirteen year old cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a cosmic creep every goddamn time you two are anywhere near each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur is stunned quiet. Wally's teeth are bared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not denying it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just surprised someone noticed. He hadn’t even considered that someone could notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I am denying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t, asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not--” He starts, but he stutters, so he starts over, “Bart… I’m--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what, Kaldur? You fucking what? Have you lost your goddamn mind? He’s thirteen years old. He’s barely hitting puberty. He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He--” The words come out of his mouth before he knows they’re on his tongue, and he only realizes it’s a confession after he says them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks just like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wally stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger floods out of his expression all at once, replaced with pure shock. He stares forward like he can’t believe what he just heard. His eyes flicker across Kaldur’s face, examining him. A moment of complete understanding befalls them and it's as if they're alone in the universe, for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur’s voice trembles more than he means it to when he says, “Wally--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea what he was going to say. Has no idea how he was going to defend himself. He doesn’t have to think of something to say, because Wally’s fist connects with his mouth before anything else can come out of it, flooding his mouth with copper, throwing him sideways with the force and the speed and the solidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally is shouting, screaming really, his voice breaking into little fractals and Kaldur thinks maybe he's crying. His ears are ringing too much to pick much of it out into coherent sentences, words, phrases, meanings. Fuck, that really hurt. His blood drips onto the concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the confrontation is a blur. Kaldur has a headache as he slinks back into the elevator-- alone, this time. Wally left in a flash of yellow and red off the edge of the roof. Blood drips from his mouth into his hand-- he needs a tissue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator is always polite, in it’s timely fashion. He’s still blinking away the haze of the debacle as he steps into the dull kitchen lighting, and his gaze only pulls up to it when he hears something clatter uselessly against the marble counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets Bart Allen’s alarmed gaze, observes the enormous bowl of colorful cereal on the counter and the spoon abandoned beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy swallows hard, wipes the crumbs and the milk off of his mouth with the back of his hand, and then he says with his pretty eyes blown wide, “Holy smokes, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bart,” He says, simply, stupidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of red. Another and the boy returns, very close, <em>very</em> close and Kaldur can feel his body heat radiating from him, and his hair is dry now. He’s holding a cotton ball that he dabs clumsily against Kaldur’s busted lip before just holding it in place, letting the blood soak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asks incredulously, those big green eyes meeting his own. Kaldur swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s nothing. A disagreement between friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cousin has quite an arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart’s face fills with even more alarm, blinking quickly before his eyes blow up wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Wally</em> did this?" His voice is squeaky, it breaks easy, it's still developing, he's barely a teenager, "Why would he do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Bart. Here,” He reaches up, fingers gently nudging Bart’s away to replace his hold on the cotton ball, and as their fingers brush his heart ignites, “I’ve got it. Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart blinks, gaze flickering down as he lowers himself off of his tiptoes. Kaldur’s heart stutters. He hadn’t realized he’d been on his tiptoes. He's much shorter now. He barely comes to Kaldur's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m gonna talk to Wally about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He says too fast, and Bart startles slightly, looking back up at him, and Kaldur forces himself still again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He repeats, steadier this time, “It’s not important. And it’s nothing you need to be concerned about-- please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart’s gaze softens a little as those pretty eyes flicker away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s it. For a long time they’re silent, suspended in an uncomfortable fog. At least, Kaldur is uncomfortable. He gathers that Bart is too, from the way his gaze is locked on the floor, from the way he squirms. They stand there so long the bleeding stops and he tosses the cotton ball away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wants some little way to break the tension and get the boy to bed so he can do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bart,” He says, hand moving up without his realizing it to card through those fluffy curls. Bart blinks, gaze shooting back up to meet Kaldur’s, clearly a little surprised by the affection. But Kaldur works his fingers against his scalp and his eyes flutter dreamily, leaning into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur’s heart speeds up. He should pull his hand back and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Does that feel nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He says softly, “Makes me feel kinda sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should go to bed, then,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn’t say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He murmurs, affection dripping from his tone as brings his other hand forward to cradle his face. Bart visibly melts, eyes closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He mumbles, voice so quiet. Kaldur hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Why don’t we get you to bed, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaldur scoops him up without his permission, but he doesn’t seem to mind, easily curling in on him, arms winding around his neck as he lets his little head fall on his chest. His toes curl in his socks as the door to his room opens and then closes and then locks behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes the softest sounds as Kaldur’ahm lays him down in his bed, curls falling against his pillow like he’s underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flutter open, and there’s a dreamy smile on his face, so different from his usual high energy. It looks like an expression Tula would wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go, now…” He says. Bart yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Unless you’d like some company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bart says, easily moving over to make room for him. Kaldur slips right in beside him, arms winding around his little waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ah, but,” A vaguely troubled expression comes over his face, “...Won’t I get in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if someone thinks you’re, like… doing something weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’d be right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn’t say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind that. There’s nothing weird about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers pet through that soft hair and Bart relaxes into it so easily, a soft sigh leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really worried?” He probes. Bart hesitates, but then he nods. Kaldur leans forward and kisses his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be extra careful to keep this our secret then. Does that sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Bart hums, clearly half asleep, curling himself into Kaldur’s chest, “Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods off. Kaldur watches him sleep until he can see the sunlight from his window begin to set fire to his red hair, and remains a while after that. It isn’t until he hears Wally knocking urgently on the door that he slips from Bart’s warm embrace and leaves through the window.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe ill continue thissss if you like it or wanna talk im on tumblr!</p><p>https://gumdroppy.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>